


Clark Kent's Sexcapades

by MaxCrazy7



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Promiscuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxCrazy7/pseuds/MaxCrazy7
Summary: Ma Kent discover a side of her son that she wished he hadn't.





	Clark Kent's Sexcapades

**Author's Note:**

> After a reader threaten violence for not finishing one of my stories. I went through my computer searching for notes on said story only to stumble on this little piece of gem. Enjoy while trying to add more chapters for "Interrupted".

When sixteen-year-old Clark got home from school, he knew he was in trouble.  The look on his Ma face told him everything. No need for the damaging evidence on the table.

"Hi ma," he greeted sheepishly.

"Hello Clark," she replied danger dripping with each syllable

"I can explain."

"Sure you do."

"But the problem is I don't know what to say."

"Lost for words uh? It was the same for me when the janitor at your school complained to me that you've been sneaking girls in the supply room and that he would like you to return the key and he would forget about the whole thing."

"Oh, ok."

"You know we are not talking about keys, right?"

"The girls..."

"Ah here we are? I know you've been very popular being in the football team and all but that doesn't mean you should be making out with every girls in school, but you are doing more than making out with them are you?" she said tapping on a half empty condom box with four full ones next to it.

"Yes."

"A little relieved you use protection, which by the way how did you get these?"

"The school nurse."

"Let me get this strait, the school nurse is giving you condom in bulk?"

"Yea, she buys them for me."

"…and she doesn't ask you why you need so many."

"No."

"Why?"

"She knows what I am using them for."

"So you mean that the school nurse knows you are sleeping with the cheerleaders at the school, but doesn't think it is helpful information to tell I don't know, your parents. Don't tell me you are blackmailing her!"

"Don't have to."

"Please don't tell me you are sleeping with the school nurse!"

"Ok."

"Oh my Lord Clark!"

"Well she is the one who started it! Remember last year I had problem with my hearing because of the road construction. I had to spend some time at the nurse office because of the headaches."

"You mean this been going on since last year!"

Silence

"Tell me Clark how old were you on your first time and with whom you did it with."

Silence

"Clark!"

"Fourteen with Pete,” he replied quickly.

"What!"

"We were just experimenting and one thing led to another. Pete told me then it is better we help each other like that we won't get any girls pregnant or get any STDs."

"So you and Pete have been having sex under our roof under the guise of sleepovers."

"We think you guys would freak out, especially pa you know how he feels about…" He ended saying looking at his feet.

"I don't think you are gay Clark not with you buffing the school nurse and all these cheerleaders which by the way Clark is cheating on your boyfriend. Does Pete know about this?"

"No, and Pete is not my boyfriend."

"Aw Clark what's wrong with you son?" she said holding her head.

"I don't know my senses are getting more and more acute, I am getting stronger and since last year people keep throwing themselves at me. I was tired of dodging them all the time until I told the nurse why it the girls are looking at me like this and what do they want. So she showed me and gave me some condoms."

"I'll have to chat with that lady." Martha said between clench teeth, while thinking maybe the reason that Clark might be a walking sex machine was because he was different. She got up picked up got a sheet of paper and a pen and give them to Clark.

"I want you to write all the information you can about all your sexual partners for the last two years."

Clark stared at the sheet of paper, and then slowly looked up at his mother.

"What is it now?"

"I will need more than one sheet ma."

Her mother gave her _the look_ moms give their children making wish they were ten miles away and Clark dropped his eyes.

"How many?"

"Three more."

She stood behind him while he wrote their names addresses and phone numbers and even how many times he had sex with each one. Pete and Lana were not on the list she remarked and thought that she'll have to inquire about Lana later.

Right now she was quite pallid has she recognized some the names on the list. There were way too many adults in there and some of them were family friends! She wondered if she should involve the law in this matter because this was getting out of hands, then she thought about what Jonathan would do when he learned of this and decided not to let him in on this of headache because there would be a bloodbath in Smallville.

She could almost see it, her husband getting his riffle and shoot these bastards and her right by his side. She looked at her son and sighed. No cops and no husband her little self would have to do.

After Clark was done she took the papers and said.

"Now listen to me, you know what you were doing is wrong right."

"Why ma? I wasn’t hurting anyone."

"I am hurt Clark and your pa would be hurt worse of all if this ever gets out! And all the adults you've been with should be charge and jailed. Statutory rape Clark, go look it up! I am so disappointed in you  I thought you'd known better!"

She sighed heavily and gave Clark a lecture about intimacy, feelings and love. Asking his reason s he left Lana untouched and lied about what he was having with Pete being mutually exclusive. Made him promise he'll stop seeing these people and stop being promiscuous.

 Clark would promise anything to stop his mother for looking at him that way. When his father came home from town, her mother worded the problem such a way that Clark only gotten a lecture starting with: "When I was your age...." meaning slapped on the wrist.

 Pa will never know about Clark sleeping with his hunting buddies.

For the next month or so Marta had been contacting his son sex partners.  There were a lot of threats involving broken bones, severed part, jail times, and talks to mom and dad.

Still, Clark got the same amount of attention, but he learned to ignore the advances. He was now a perfect gentleman with strict moral code. Clark finally told Pete he was going out with Lana and cannot see him anymore, but lady right ended up not being the one. She was his first heartbreak. When he was ready to leave for Metropolis University, her mother looked very apprehensive.

"Don't worry ma, I will walk the straight and narrow path." He told her.

"Good to hear darling." She said smiling. 

Straight and Narrow, he promised his mother and she would make her proud.

 

~~~~~~

Following the straight and narrow path seemed to be harder to do while living in Metropolis, mostly when Met U is Party Animal city. Well between classes, work and the usual saving people's live. The now inconspicuously Clark had no time to do parties. Well, the ones he didn't serve as server that is. Now he was nothing but a mild-mannered reporter in a city ready to chew you up and spit you out, and wondering how he was going to catch the attention of his new crush, Lois Lane.


End file.
